Symposium
by Carolare Scarletus
Summary: Scared of being lonely, everyone searches for their long lost Sodales. Even if it means certain death. But, for Scorpius Malfoy, the idea of finding his leads to some startling revelations about love and set loose. In this discovery of taking chances.


**House:** Slytherin

 **Category:** Short Story

 **Prompts:** Taking a Chance

 **Characters:** Scorpius Malfoy, Albus Potter, Rose Weasley, Hugo Weasley, Harry Potter, Hermione Weasley (Granger), Ron Weasley, Draco Malfoy, Astoria Malfoy (Greengrass), Narcissa Malfoy, Lucius Malfoy

 **World:** AU

 **Rating:** T. If I ever come back to this, which I plan to do eventually, I will have to change the rating. There were countless times where I would slip in a swear word and forget about the strict rating. Sorry, guys!

 **Word count:** 2958 (Excluding Author's Note, but including entire Short Story and Title)

 **Summary:** Scared of being lonely, everyone searches for their long lost _Sodales_. Even if it means certain death. But, for Scorpius Malfoy, the idea of finding his leads to some startling revelations about love and set loose. In this discovery of taking chances.

 **Author's Note:** Anyone who knows me knows that I love mythology in every form and take. For some reason, this prompt was reading sort of a mythological vibe and I just _had_ to act on it! This is by no means a work based on any mythology. As for the prompt itself, I decided to change it up a bit because it just didn't make sense for me to use Scorpius Malfoy as my prompt AND as one of my main characters. Everything in this work is completely AU (Alternative Universe). Instead of the original piece in Plato's _The Symbosim_ , I decided on a different take on the quote. In this verse, once the two halves are united, they die, rendering love a game of chance. The dealings of the player's own hearts. They can be reunited in a later life, but that's the thrill of it- discovering the big 'what if'!

All featured characters are OCC (Out of Character). I am going on the assumption that Rose is very much like her mother; Albus is a mixture between Harry and Ron; and, Scorpius, though the heartthrob and charmer, is exceedingly insightful, but not as unbearable as Rose/Hermione.

 **Note:** You do not have to look outside you as everything is in yourself; everybody is the two energies (woman-man/yin-yang/...) and if you awaken your "opposite", you are "one". You are realized, and totally happy. This is called, in the Bible, the Holy or Mystic Marriage. The alchemists label it as "Coniunctio Oppositorum". The Philosopher's Stone, make Gold from Lead…

The _Catholic Encyclopaedia_ notes that such a wedding ceremony "is but the accompaniment and symbol of a purely spiritual grace", and that "as a wife should share in the life of her husband, and as Christ suffered for the redemption of mankind, the mystical spouse enters into a more intimate participation in His sufferings.

 **Note:** I'm using the American tradition of half semester classes in this work. Some classes will only require half a credit. I was having the hardest time writing this chapter only because I was lacking the right words and my document settings weren't where I wanted them. (I like 10.5 font, Calibri Light (heading), if anyone wanted to know.

 _As always, enjoy_

-Carolare Scarletus

* * *

-.-.-.-

Symposium

-.-.-.-

* * *

Humans were created with four arms,

Four legs,

And a head with two faces.

Fearing their power, Zeus split them into two separate beings,

condemning them to spend their lives

in search of their other halves

-Plato

* * *

Scorpius Malfoy took another look at the letter in his hand. The red ink bled with the intensity of his father's anger, and he had to stifled a staggering groan from under his breath at the mere magnitude of what he had done. It was the beginning of a new term. Normally, he would be ecstatic about classes but he couldn't bring himself to do so. He had been delighted at the end of last term to find out that he had been accepted into Advance Charms, but now it seemed like an impossible dream than something he was looking forward to. It all started during the summer. He had told his father than his aspirations were drawing him toward the subject of teaching and away from a desk and chair in the Ministry. He had been, lack for a better word, furious. And, it all started during a celebration a few months ago.

He gotten into an argument over what courses he would be taking this term. Although he was adamant about his choice of venue, having known his future was bright right from the start, his father wasn't having it. He demanded that he change his courses to better suit the career he picked for him and that was Muggle Business. Not there were enough classes to choose from; there was simply not enough interest on his part. Fearing the wrath of his father, he chose an elective that would ease some of the guilt and endearing punishment when he found out. It was something that he could enjoy, even for a little while.

He dwelled upon the festivities of the holiday.

As always, a ball had been awarded to all the Scared Twenty-eight, and with the ball came a fruitfully transpiring agreement on his father's part.

Scorpius' eyes darkened in remembrance.

The arrangement was exclusive. Only the most prestigious families were invited to be present for the turn-of-a-century ceremony between both parties. It was held in secrecy, and by the end of the night he was so burnt out that he grabbed his Nimbus and rode his frustration out until dawn. What made matters worse was that even his own _soul_ refused to acknowledge the faceless girl as his future wife. He knew that his father was only angry at him because he refused an arranged marriage with one of his closest friends and if it hadn't been for his own values, he would have stepped into that role of feigned happiness and a dotting husband perfectly. It was his own body that refused it, something he had no control over.

Everything had two energies. One positive, one negative. One black, one white. It was how the world worked. It was how Scorpius, the son of the most influential man in the Wizarding world, Death Eater turned war Hero at the last minute, chose to see things. Even if that meant admitting to his father that he was wrong, he to every bit if misery that allotted it.

With a sigh, he vanquished all remaining agony

Stuffing the letter back into his back pocket, he picked up his belongings and headed into the Great Hall. While he walked, his mind wandered to the festivities that made him spend the rest of winter break with the Potters. He spent most of the holiday sulking. The other half was spent goofing around with Al's cousins and an endless Quidditch match. (They recently ran into a bit of a problematic situation last year and they still hadn't been able to rectify or even finish the match). Al was a quick learner, which made him quite jealous of his talents in a sport that he loved so much. Even Rose was something to fawn over, even if he despised her most of the time.

His friends were one of the few things he could be proud of, and the only thing that he could, at the end of the day, count on.

"Double Potion's today," Albus Potter, friend in crime, groaned as he met him outside of the Hall." I think Old Sluggy's lost his touch ages ago. Reckon he'll retire before next class?" Slughorn was offensively hard as he was boisterous and he could understand his reluctance in the field. Scorpius gave him a contemptuous smile before he leaned over to see what was on Weasley's timetable. The shock hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Since when are you taking Ancient Runes and Arithmancy?" he asked, astonished. "Are you trying to kill yourself or are you actually _trying_ to follow in your mother's footsteps?"

The eye-of-their-year frowned. Her short red bob bounced in performance to her attitude. "What's that supposed to mean?" Then she took a moment to collect herself. "I switched."

"The great Rosie Weasley switched classes?" Albus stifled a gasp, which was a mix between bubbled up laughter and genuine astonishment. "Just means you're over your head." He dismissed. They both always hated the fact that she could beat him at anything, including Quidditch. Which wasn't a far cry to admitting that she was better, by any means. But, for the sixteen-year old girl to blossom as quickly as she has compared to her peers, Rose took little to no offense to his continuous rants. Her interest in her future was none of his business, after all. "I don't understand why you choose to take so many classes. There are so many hours in the day, y'know."

She had told them stories of her mother's great accomplishment during her day, one of which included using a Timer Turner, the most forbidden piece of artifacts known to the Wizarding World aside from the Unforgiveables.

It seemed that everyone except Scorpius had a story to tell. Not that his father had done anything noteworthy.

Rose looked at Scor for help, but it was to no avail. He had lost all respect for their conversation the moment they found him amidst the crowd. It was just too early for their fidgeting.

"It's more than you'll know, Potter." She snapped, snatching up her papers and pushing them inside her satchel without the slightest hint of care. She memorized her entire schedule, anyway. "I see you're taking the easiest class there is- _again_."

"Well, so, I failed it the first time." He shrugged, digging his hands into his pockets as Hugo came around and greeted them. "What's it to ya if I take a class over again?"

"Do you even _want_ to graduate with us?"

Scorpius fell out of the conversation as they made their way toward the combined tables in the Great Hall. As tradition, the first night of term held a giant feast where all the Houses could intermingle. Some Inter-House Corporation dubbed the Headmistress McGonagall some years back. To her surprise, it was a hit and was established permanently. Though, the fire of rivalry still burned in their arms, their goals were one and the same. One would suspect that there really wasn't even in discrimination between the Houses, either.

The trio made their way over to their usual spot, a table as far away from the front podium as humanly possible and sat down. Spreading their books in front of them, enjoying the peaceful hour before the first class, they could settle back into the demanding step that was their second to final year at Hogwarts. Scorpius flipped open his textbooks and set to work. He had an essay to look over, anyway.

There were their N.E.W.T's to look forward to next year, where all their hard-work will finally pay off and they'll land whatever career of their choosing. Some opted for simple talents while other's aspirations drew them to more dangerous fields such as Dragon Tamers and Alchemists. Scorpius knew for a fact that Rose was still tattering between professional Quidditch and going to Uni. Whatever she chose, he knew that she'd find a way to incorporation both passions into her already hectic lifestyle.

"Any idea what we'll be doing in C.O.M.C?" asked Albus excitedly.

Hugo shrugged, offering him an answer somewhere between hopeful skepticism to the downright wrong. Although the silent of the two Weasley siblings, he was a true treasure.

Scorpius settled himself into his chair and thought. By the time the bell rung and the students adjourned to their first classes, the excitement of the next year dwindled to nothing but a wishful spec.

He looked at Albus, and he knew where if there was a will, there was a way.

Classes were dreadfully boring, and by the time the end of the banquet ended, Scorpius was drained. Instead of descending the stairs down to the Dungeons to sleep, he found himself climbing up to the Astronomy Tower for a long night of contemplation. It was a go to for him and Albus. Knowing that the little rascal was in his dormitory, he didn't have to worry about placing more than a few handfuls of charms around his cozy, outstretched world.

"I thought I'd find you here," he said, his voice breaking the silence as he made his way up to the ledge and sat down. The twinkling dance of the stars did nothing to improve either of their moods. Albus was beginning to think that Scorpius had an interior motive marching up to the tower at the dead of night. "Was it your father?"

"You're ever observant." He let out a sigh and nodded. "Yeah, he's furious.

"About?"

"I thought you already figured that one out, Potter." Scorpius let out a frustrated hiss. "He wants me to drop out of Charms and focus my time on something else."

"I thought that's what your parents do. I mean, owning their own company and all."

He shook his head. "Nah, that's a ploy. Besides, that's in Potions. The real money is elsewhere and the old man just wants me to inherit it once he's gone. He acts like he's older than he actually is and it'll be another eighty years before I see anything from his infinite funds."

"Is it something that you want to do?"

"Not really."

Albus drew a blank before asking another question. The air seemed to tighten in preparation for an endless spar of questions and stolen answers.

"Where do you want to be in ten years?"

"Somewhere other than in some cubicle in some dank office?" He paused for a second to think. "Anywhere that gives me freedom. Somewhere I won't feel so confined and lost."

"Don't you already feel that way?" he asked, turning away from the scenery to engage his mate.

For as long as he's known him, Albus has never known Scorpius to be as open as he was now. Always the proverbial misanthrope, the monarch of the Malfoy family had come a long way from being the awkward child he was in their first year. He had grown into an exceptional man, someone to be envious of. -Rewrite-

He was distant earlier, something that troubled him greatly.

From the sidelines, Albus saw his profile in another light. Strong, aristocratic jawline, and denigrating eyes. He held a profession that others could only dream of. It was only recently that he was come to terms with what he was and where his orientation lied, something that he hadn't grappled until the incident that left them both contemplating their own choices. It was an experimental kiss that lead to a night of conjoined explorations. By the end of the night, neither of them could look the other in the eye without fawning with embarrassment or complete dishonesty.

It wasn't long ago that he asked if it had meant anything to him. Although his family wouldn't mind, it was his that worried him the most. Albus knew in his heart that he loved Scor. That couldn't be farther from the truth, and the truth had hit him hard during that night months ago. His mate had done everything to forget what transpired between them. It was as if what they did hadn't been life-altering and it disturbed him.

How could anything they experienced could be that _disturbing_? Albus couldn't figure it out.

"What's it to you?" he bit out angrily. "You, of all people, should know that my father would never approve of anything I do. I could defeat Voldemort a hundred times over and he'd _still_ think there was something that I could have done better.

"That can't possibly be true, Scor."

"But, it is!" His voice held such vehemence and exhaustion that he had no choice but to drop the entire topic. For an hour they sat like that, lost. "My father wasn't a war hero like yours, Al. I can never live up to something I'm not. "

There had been one agreement that they came to after that fateful night. That was, no matter what happened, they would come out together. Forget consequences, breaches of morals and rights- They were going to come out stronger and there was nothing that anyone could do about it.

"Are you sure you don't want to talk about what happened?" He drew his legs up and hugged them with all his might. It was a topic that he was most afraid of. What was more frightening for him was losing Scorpius forever. Had he regrets for what they did? "If… if you regret it, I understand. I just wanted-"

Scorpius cut him off with a pointed glare. "I don't regret what happened between us, Al. Wh-what we did was… I just… I just don't know what to do. My family is more traditional than yours. Your parents wouldn't mind. Hell, your father would be more inclined to _celebrate_ that you're out, but not mine. I would be shunned. I already feel disgusted enough as it is."

Albus had never known.

Everyone said that the coming of age marked a new era of understanding. That once this revelation happened, one would be able to. It was often said when a boy reached maturity that the gates of adulthood would open and they would be able to walk through them without the slightest hint of obstruction. There would be pillars of approval, banners marking the occasion with such exploitation that

It was the example of every conversation, and something that he has been dreading for years ever since coming across it.

"Has it ever crossed your mind," he asked curiously, his eyes shimmering vividly in the candlelight as he passed him another fireball. Only now a simple repelling spell to save them from their fall. "Who your soulmate might be?"

"Why do you ask?" Scorpius countered with a drawl. He knew he had grown quite tired of him spewing the same nonsense about soulmates, but there was something he wanted him to get out of this.

 _Even if the conversation had called for a change of course a long time ago, he thought to himself._

"Everything happens for a reason."

"No shit."

"Will you just listen to me?" he countered with a surprising hiss. Albus looked at him angrily before turning his attention back to the juncture of the horizon. It had been the entire reason they snuck up to the Tower, after all and he wasn't going to miss the miracle that he wanted Scorpius to see. "I'm just saying that there might be some rational explanation to all this. I mean, your grandfather is facing a life sentence in Azkaban for his role in the War."

It wasn't a secret that his grandfather was facing an inquiry at work. The entire Wizarding Community knew of his exploits; his involvement in the War wasn't exactly sugar-coated to him, either. Despite his father's demonstrations and hard teachings, there was a well-rounded misfortunate boy filled with unrequited yearning. He was a lover of the good times, and someone that he could easily trust with his own if need ever came. There were things he hated about his family; there were things that he was absolutely embarrassed to share. That included the fact that his whole family was filled with monsters and lunatics.

Lucius Malfoy had been a Death Eater.

Plain and simple.

His father had been initiated into Voldemort's circle. He still sported the horrid outline of the snake like a faded scar. If he remembered correctly, the emblem looked as if it was the middle of laser removal.

Scorpius can't very well blame his family for their roles, even if he continued to hold onto grudges as big as prosecuting innocence and children alike.

For a quick moment, he looked at his own forearm, imaging what the Dark Mark would look like on his own skin and if it had any relation to how he was feeling.

"I think you should stop worrying what other people think," Al told him suddenly. "Forget them."

"Easy for you to say," he grumbled, standing up and looking out at the approaching dawn like some tourist from another land. He watched the spectacle in wonder. What did freedom feel like? He longed for an answer. "You don't have nothing to prove."

"You're right," he said, looking at him again with the peripheral founding of hope. He could feel the heat of Scor's eyes as they took him every inch of his beat-up body. "But, I've only ever expected one thing from you."

"And, that is?" he was looking directly into his eyes.

Albus stared at him and said," Throwing a pebble into the pond and seeing the commotion you can stir up."


End file.
